Falling Slowly
by fabledheart
Summary: An Aokaga fanfic where Kagami is a college student working part time at a florist owned by Akashi. Yep, you read it right.
1. Chapter 1

**[Edit 28/10/13] Beta by Deadpool-kun :)**

* * *

"Taiga, have you finished arranging the fresh roses that arrived this morning? The customer will come to pick it up tonight."

"Why can't you just ask Sakurai to work on it? My hands are already full," retorted Kagami while continuing redesigning the flower arrangement for the front display of the florist shop.

"He's a regular customer, Taiga. And he specifically asked for YOUR design. Do it now before your shift ends."

"But-"

"No but. When I say do it, do it. Never defy my words. Ryou, continue Taiga's work on the front display. Leave the cash register to me."

"Oh, o-okay boss," Sakurai stuttered, nervously rushing to the front shop. His tiny body crouched down on the display, continuing Kagami's work that was halfway done. "I'm sorry Kagami-san."

Akashi's words are absolute, Kagami knew that. The redhead groaned in dissatisfaction and forcefully dragged his feet to the working space near the back of the shop to do his new task.

Kagami is a part timer at a florist owned by Akashi. His works includes making flowers arrangements and bouquets, dealing with the supplier, designing the display, keeping the flowers fresh, being a cashier at the counter, cleaning, well basically anything that could be done in the shop, really. Truthfully, it is kind of odd to think that a guy like him works at such place. First of all, Kagami has a large muscular built, sun-kissed skin, and chiseled face with high cheekbones and distinctive split eyebrows. His hair is a mess shades of scarlet, which also matched with his fiery eyes. He's also often misunderstood as rude and impolite for the odd, informal choices of words that he used, due to his lack of experience using Japanese language since he's a returnee. And trying to be polite despite the fact just makes him sound a lot more awkward than it already is, which is why he prefers to keep quiet and speak only when needed. His often fierce expression isn't being helpful either.

Therefore, to watch such man wearing a pink apron roaming around a shop full of pretty, delicate flowers are quite a sight to behold. Male customers often frown at him and female customers often stare and occasionally giggle, but Kagami pays no heed. This is the only job near his apartment which able to give him a good amount of income while giving him the option of flexible work hours, which is tough to find considering the classes that he assigned. He's not one to be over concerned about what others think of him anyway.

Besides, deep down, despite his raging personalities, he actually enjoys his job. Being surrounded by flowers and the serene scent of the shop actually gives him a peace of mind, which is what he exactly needs as being a hot-headed person he is. He finds comfort and solace in these flowers, although there's no way in hell that he'll admit to such a thing.

Once he was at the counter that was completed with tools next to trays of fresh uncut flowers, Kagami closed his eyes and sighed, while massaging his temple to calm himself. He gave a thought about bouquet designs that he might do this time, but the thought of the mysterious customer who had given him a frequent headaches recently came interrupting, and Kagami mentally cursed him.

They've never met each other, but the mystery customer has been a real pain in the ass; complaining, demanding, last minute requests. He often criticised his flower arrangements in front of Akashi, who later would definitely scold him.

However, even with the constant complaints, he still chose the flowers that Kagami arranged anyway. It ticked Kagami off because he usually could handle critics well, but there was something about this customer that just pissed him off. Somehow his complaints just sounded... arrogant. Like he's better and no one could beat him. And Kagami hates that kind of attitude. Furthermore, he liked to order on the last minutes, making it stressful for Kagami who loves to work at his own pace.

Kagami shrugged the unpleasant thoughts off and started working on the bouquet. Soon he was immersed in his work, like he always did. He often gives his best at everything he does, which is why it was easy for him to focus and be engrossed in the task.

After he had finished, he took a step back and took a good look at his work. Satisfied, he showed it to Akashi who seemed to be pleased with the result and dismissed him to end his shift for the day.

Grabbing his bag, Kagami bid farewell to Sakurai and made his way to the shop entrance while checking messages on his phone. There was a text from Kuroko.

_'Kagami-kun, please don't be late this time. One of the students said that the lecturer is being rather mean today, locking the door so that late students can't get in.'_

_'Shit'_ Kagami cursed mentally, quickening his steps while still focusing on the phone to reply the message once he was out of the shop. Unaware of his surrounding, he headbutted with something, making him stumble backwards while rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Oouch!" groaned Kagami.

"The hell-" came a low growl.

Curious, Kagami brought up his gaze, and his eyes were locked in on the person before him whom had almost-perfect imitation of himself albeit the stranger had a darker skin, with a pained expression and a tanned hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. The stranger gave him a cold look once their gazes had clashed.

Kagami knew it was his fault. "I'm sorry."

"Watch where you going, idiot! That fucking hurts!" he shouted.

"I said I'm sorry alright? There's no need to be a jerk."

"I'm a jerk? You're the one who stupidly bumps into me while looking at your phone!"

"Yeah and I said I'm sorry!"

"If you want to apologize at least do it properly!"

"I did! It's not my fault that you weren't listening!"

"Oh, now you're saying I'm deaf? You crashed into me, said that I'm a jerk and apparently now I'm deaf too? Wow, you're unbelievable."

"That's not what I was saying, you moron!"

"Great, now I'm a moron too. Tsk. It's not worth arguing with a person as stupid as you."

"Fuck off. You're the one who started it."

"You're the one who's texting while walking, dumbass."

"And for the last time, I said I'm sorry!"

"Well the answer is no then. Apology is not accepted."

"You know what, fuck you. I don't even care anymore."

"That's my fucking line!"

"Whatever!"

Kagami shot the obviously irritated guy a deadly stare before making a way past him. He was already late. He had no time for this shit.

The other male could only grunt in obvious anger while watching Kagami fade away into the crowd. He gave out a long irritated sigh and scratched his blue locks in exasperation before turning his heels in the direction of the florist that Akashi owned and proceeded to enter, eyeing the place to search for the owner to pick the bouquet he ordered last night.

* * *

"Has everyone arrived?"

Hyuuga-sensei locked the door to the class without even waiting for an answer, accompanied by the nervous look on his students' faces.

"I have an announcement to make, and I will only tell this once. You may tell your friends who are not here, or not. I don't care, I have no time to repeat."

Kagami was still panting in his seat from his running session to the class. Thank god he managed to enter the class just seconds before the lecturer did. Kuroko offered him a tissue paper which he accepted with a 'thanks'.

"The thing is, I have to reschedule our night classes. My wife has fallen ill and now are staying at the hospital. Therefore, I'm afraid that I can no longer able to come at night to make things more convenient."

The tensed looking sensei, then, proceeded to write something on the whiteboard.

RESCHEDULE

**TUESDAY** 8pm – 10pm → TUESDAY 10am – 12pm  
**WEDNESDAY** 8pm – 10pm → FRIDAY 8am – 10am

Hyuuga-sensei turned to his students.

"Any objection? No? Okay then let's proceed with our class. I'm gonna be strict following our syllabus now, since I don't want to have any further replacement classes. So pay attention, and don't come late to disturb my teachings."

Kagami could only nod.

* * *

"Changes in classes schedule? Let me see."

Kagami handed out the new schedule that he had written on his notebook to Akashi.

"Hmm.. I see. No more night classes. Ryou, you did say that you're hoping to work the morning shift when you first interviewed for the job, right? Does that still apply now?" asked Akashi suddenly, causing Sakurai to jolt in shock at the counter.

"Ah, I said that? Umm sorry! Err yeah I guess I did, because morning shifts are kind of more convenient for me since I don't really prefer coming home late... But I'm also okay with night shift! Yeah anything is okay really, I don't really mind." Sakurai forced a nervous smile.

"Well then you're changing some shifts with Kagami, since now he has only 1 night class which is on Monday night. Kagami, you will have to work the night shifts on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday, in addition, morning shifts on Saturday and Sunday. Sakurai with the same work schedule as before, except on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday you will have the morning shifts. Is that okay for you both?"

"Yes, Boss," said Kagami firmly.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Akashi-san! Kagami-san, sorry you have to work on the night shift."

"It's not your fault Sakurai," Kagami gave out a laugh. He gave Sakurai a reassuring grin, which the smaller guy returned with a tiny smile.

"Besides I'm okay with the night shift, no problem."

Little did he know problems were coming in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Edit 28/10/13] Beta by Deadpool-kun :)**

* * *

It was Wednesday, so Kagami had to work the night shift that they had agreed on. The work hours for morning shifts is from 10am to 6pm, while the work hours for night shifts is from 4pm till 12am, which is till the shop closed.

After he had finished with his morning classes, Kagami went home for lunch. Then he lay on his couch, watching TV to pass the time. Living alone might sound boring to some people, but Kagami has gotten used to it. Besides, he's busy most of the time with his job and classes, so he's not often seen in his apartment. When the clock pointer ticked nearly 3pm, Kagami got ready and left for the work.

Upon arriving at the florist, Kagami was greeted by Sakurai.

"Irrashaimase! Oh it's Kagami-san! I thought it's a customer. Sorry, sorry," Sakurai apologized nervously although the hint of cheerfulness is obvious in his tone.

"Looking happy today? Good for you, Sakurai," Kagami smiled and patted Sakurai on his back, making sure he was gentle enough since the smaller guy looks so fragile sometimes.

"Ah yes, just happy since I get to go home early. Thanks Kagami-san."

"No worries!" shouted Kagami from the back of the shop while setting down his bag and wearing his pink apron.

The flowery pink apron is a new addition to their uniform, since Akashi suggested that it could lighten the mood in the florist shop, but most of all because it could tone down Kagami's masculinity and make him look approachable and less intimidating.

"Boss, any task for me?" he asked Akashi playfully who was currently restocking the ribbons supply at the counter.

Akashi is rather a man full of pride, but he doesn't really care what his employees prefers to call him, as long as it's not inappropriate. Besides they all are of the same age so it's even okay to call him by his name.

"Ah Taiga. Do the usual. Customer will pick it up tonight."

"No complains yesterday?"

Akashi glared at Kagami. "No, he seemed to be in rush. Are you anticipating for one?"

"Nope. It's just that he complains a lot it seems like a miracle when he didn't. I get on it now."

Akashi only watched emotionlessly as Kagami walked to the counter and began his work.

It was rather a quiet day today. Only few customer came by, which then entertained by Akashi. Kagami has always preferred the the practical jobs like decorating, cleaning and payments - tasks that doesn't require him to talk much. However, since Sakurai diligently had been working around the shop since morning, there was nothing to be done by Kagami, really. When it was finally 6pm, Sakurai excused himself to ends his shift. A moment later, Akashi ordered Kagami to look after the shop because he had to go out for a while. Kagami reluctantly complied.

So, Kagami was left all alone in the shop. He looked after the flowers, sprayed them with bleach solution to keep them fresh, cleaned the coolers, stacked the colourful paper wraps and ribbons, swept the fallen petals and leaves off the floor, washed the buckets and basically anything that could keep him busy because not having things to do made him restless. Occasionally customers would walk in and he would approach them and take their orders, imitating what he had always seen Akashi does.

Kagami was wiping the counters when the bells to the shop rang, indicating that a customer just walking in.

"Irrashaimase!" said Kagami in a cheerful tone while stealing a glance at the person who just entered the shop, before froze to his spot once he set his eyes on the customer's face.

This face. This perfectly sculptured face with tanned skin, with short midnight blue hair and piercing eyes. Where had he seen it before?

The memory of this face seemed too fresh and too familiar but it could't be right since he was pretty sure he didn't know a thing about the guy currently standing in front of him. And apparently the guy thought the same too, since as for now he was gaping at Kagami in disbelief. And anger.

_Wait, what?_

"You?!"

"Huh? Me?"

The blue haired guy noticed the apron that Kagami's wearing, and let out a wicked low chuckle, which sent shivers racing down Kagami's spine.

This guy's presence was so intimidating and he couldn't even explain why. He walked slowly to the counter where Kagami was at.

"Oh you work here? Fate sure loves me so much. Where is Akashi? I want to tell him what a rude and idiotic worker he have here."

That did it.

Kagami's expression went into a series of transformation, from confused to realization and then outrage. This was the guy that he crashed into yesterday! And then he remembered nasty argument between them, and he gritted his teeth in anger while glaring at the amused eyes of the other.

"What do you want?" Kagami's voice was low and threatening as he spoke.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there. I'm not here to pick a fight today."

"Really? You just called me idiotic."

"That just kind of slipped."

"Not surprised. Have you ever thought before you speak?"

"Have you ever? Thinking, I mean."

It took every bit of rationality left in Kagami to contain himself at that moment. This dude was seriously pissing him off!

"If you just come here to mock and insult me, then fuck off."

The other dude just laughed it off. "I don't come here to insult you, don't be so full of yourself. I'm here to see Akashi, where is him?"

"He's not here. Now fuck off."

"You should be nicer to your customer you know?" The blue haired guy walked to the nearby display of flowers and casually lowered himself to breath in the scent, ignoring Kagami.

Kagami grunted in frustration. Even though he disliked it, the guy was right. He was inside the shop right now. He's a customer and Kagami should be professional. Besides Kagami was not in the mood for a fight.

"Fine. About Akashi, I don't know when will he come back. Is there anything else I can help...sir?"

The tall bluenette snickered hearing Kagami's forceful attempt at being polite.

"Hmm that's too bad. I came here to pick up my order."

"We keep a record of our orders." Kagami took out a hardcover book from under the counter and set it open.

_'Let's just give the damn man his fucking order and get this over with.'_ he thought to himself.

"Your name..." The tanned male gave him a look. "...sir?"

The blue haired guy smirked. "Aomine Daiki."

Kagami skimmed through the list and found the order.

His eyes widened.

"Why? Is something's not right? My order is not there?"

"Uhh no. Your order is here sir, please follow me." Kagami led the way to the bouquet display for reserved orders.

_'Fuck. It's him? This is the guy who's been driving me insane with demands and complaints these past few weeks? I should not be surprised, I mean this is exactly how I imagine the person would be - arrogant and irritating as hell, but still. It's shocking how this person managed to pissed me off in any ways possible, directly or indirectly. What a pain.'_

"So? Where's my order?"

Kagami jolted. He didn't realise he had lost in his thoughts.

"Uh yes, here."

Kagami was about to show the flower arrangement he made earlier but then he thought of something.

"Actually, I don't remember which one is your order. Can you just pick one of these?"

He lied.

He knew exactly which one was the correct order. He was the one making the flower arrangement, for god sake, but he just wanted to test the guy. Akashi said that this customer -what was his name again, oh right, Aomine- wanted only his design. Kagami refused to think that's true. How could a person be biased towards flower arrangements anyway? They all kind of looked the same, honestly.

"What? What kind of dumb solution is that? Are you sure I can pick any? Your boss won't get mad?"

"Yeah, just pick any that you want." Kagami didn't really mind, he could always replace the one Aomine decided to take anyway, his shifts were still going on for a few hours so he had some time, it was not a big deal.

Kagami watched as a pair of midnight eyes scanned the selections thoroughly.

Most of the bouquet were made by Sakurai, others were made by Akashi, and there was only one made by Kagami. And to be completely honest, in Kagami's opinion, his bouquet didn't really stand out if compared to the others.

Aomine quickly decided. "This one. I want this one."

He pointed at the bouquet at the very left. The bouquet that had been make specially for his order. The bouquet that Kagami had made just hours ago. Kagami was stunned for a while.

"May I ask, why this one?"

"Because I like this one. Isn't that obvious? Would I pick something that is not of my interest? Gosh, how dumb can you be?"

Kagami gave the best internal fight with himself not to repetitively slam this guy's head to a nearby wall. He really couldn't handle this customer. But he couldn't deny that deep inside of him, when Aomine had picked his bouquet, it kind of made him happy. Kind of.

_'Wait, what the fuck? I feel happy over this stupid shit? Haha. What a joke. Get a grip Kagami. This dude is an asshole his opinion shouldn't matter.' _Kagami quickly shrugged the stupid feelings away.

"Fine, fine. Don't be so mean. It's just a question." Kagami proceeded to take out the bouquet from the display. "Please go to the counter for payment."

Aomine followed without any objection.

Once at the counter, Kagami entered the transaction into the cash register.

"Is that all, sir?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just do the payment already. And no need to call me sir. I know it pains you to act all polite and call me that. It sounded so fake my ears almost bleed hearing it."

"Just doing what's expected from my job, SIR."

Aomine rolled his eyes in irritation. Kagami couldn't help but grin in amusement.

"The total is 7000 yen."

Aomine handed over his visa. Kagami noticed the Rolex watch peeking from his sleeve as he took the card.

_'Whoah, this dude is pretty loaded.'_

Once the payment was made, Kagami gave Aomine the bouquet, wanting Aomine to leave quickly and leave him at peace. But unfortunately Aomine stayed for a while to talk.

"Are you a new worker here? I've never seen you before, and I visit this place frequently as of late."

"Not really. I used to work morning shifts. So maybe that's why we've never met."

"Oh morning shifts? Well then do you know the person who made this arrangement? Akashi said that the person works morning shifts too."

Kagami paused for a while before answering. "Kind of."

"Well then can you inform that person to use less fragrant spray next time? The smell is too strong I can't even smell the actual scent of the flowers. And also to be more generous in using the actual flowers instead of just leaves? I mean just look at this mess." he directed his hands to the bouquet disapprovingly.

Kagami fumed. The thing is, when this particular customer visited the shop yesterday, he had complained to Akashi that the scent were too dull. And that there was too much flowers it looked stupid.

"If you don't like it, why did you pick it?"

"I never said I don't like it." Aomine shrugged off.

_'So you do like it then? I seriously don't understand you.'_

Kagami just kept quiet, waiting for the customer to leave already, but Aomine spoke again.

"So... What was she like?"

"Who?"

"The girl making this arrangement. What was she like?"

_'G-GIRL? SHE?'_

Kagami went dumbfounded, not knowing what to answer. He just looked at Aomine stupidly for a moment.

"She's that hard to describe?" Aomine chuckled. "Oh well. Send my regards to her."

"Sure..."

Aomine finally walked to the front door, before stopping once he grabbed the handle and turned around.

"What's your name, by the way?"

"Huh? My name? Kagami. Kagami Taiga."

The guy grinned, and something about the grin made Kagami's stomach twisting in discomfort.

"Funny name. But it fits you. Well then see you around, Taiga." He said, before finally leaving the florist.

"Hey don't call me Taiga!" but the door was already closed.

Kagami watched for a moment through the front glass windows as that figure slowly disappeared into the crowd. When he was finally out of his view, Kagami flipped open the record book to check his name again.

_'Aomine Daiki, huh? Even his name sounds arrogant. Got a feeling I'll see him a lot now that I work night shift.'_ He closed the book, sighing.

Kagami walked to the decorating counter, preparing to make a new arrangements. Somehow he felt more productive than usual, completely unaware that a certain bluenette had triggered him so. He absentmindedly picked some blue flowers and began his work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Crap. I almost ran out of food," Kagami opened his kitchen cupboards and fridge, checking the content. The food probably should last long enough for a normal person, but that's _impossible_ for someone with a monstrous appetite like Kagami.

"Time for grocery shopping then," mumbled Kagami to himself before getting ready to go out.

It was his day off from work. He had classes earlier, and then he'd gone to eat at his favourite burger restaurant, Maji Burger, on the way back home. Thank god he did, because with the food he had now, it wouldn't be enough for him. Usually Kagami does the grocery shopping in the morning, but now that his schedule are mixed up a bit, he might as well make himself comfortable go out at night.

Kagami walked to the supermarket at the town, which is within walking distance from his apartment. He spent quite a long time there, like he usually does. Being surrounded with enormous food options somehow made him lose the track of time, as he stopped and ogled at each aisle he came across. When he'd finally done with the shopping, it was already about 9pm. Kagami carried the shopping bags filled with soon-to-be-great-dishes with such a contented smile spread across his face.

He was almost at the outskirts of the town not far from his apartment, walking through the crowd of the night-goers when he spotted a rather familiar face about a few steps away. Kagami scrunched his face, trying to see the face more clearly.

_'Isn't that...'_

It was.

Kagami sighed rather harshly. It was that annoying customer from yesterday, Aomine Daiki. How could he forget that stupid face after seeing him for the third day in a row?

_'What the hell? Him again? Why the fuck do I need to see his stupid, arrogant face even on my day off?'_ Kagami grunted in disbelief.

Kagami quickly moved to the other side of the road, he didn't want to be in the the bluenette's way who was approaching in his direction and intended to go pass him discreetly. He watched out for the man again just to make sure he was out of his way, and then he saw it.

Beside Aomine, there was a woman, clinging closely to him. Almost too close that his big pair of boobs were tightly pressed against Aomine's arm that it looked uncomfortable. And her face was so seductive as she looked at Aomine like she wanted to devour him right there, right now. It was almost creepy that Kagami knitted his eyebrows in disapproval. What a shameless girl, showing such gesture in public. The asshole must love it so much, having his arm being squeezed between those buns, or so he thought.

Kagami was about to look away when he accidentally glanced and noticed the look on Aomine's face. The dude didn't look anywhere near happy at all. If anything, he rather looked pissed. Kagami had seen his pissed off face when they'd bickered outside of the shop days ago, and the expression he was wearing today seemed worse. Somehow it amused Kagami to see the guy in agony and he let out a quiet chuckle. That's when he wished he had looked away. Aomine's gaze suddenly shifted from the girl and caught him right in the eyes.

Upon that, Kagami wasted no time as he instantly looked away and quickened his steps among the crowd, passing the bluenette and keeping looking forward. He was not sure whether Aomine had recognized him within those miliseconds their eyes had met, he doubted the asshole did, but still he didn't want Aomine to notice him. He didn't know why, but that intense gaze coming from the midnight blue eyes somewhat made him nervous.

_'Nervous? What? There's no way I'm intimidated by that jerk,'_ Kagami quickly dismissed the feeling, thinking that maybe he was just startled that Aomine caught him looking because Kagami didn't want to make a scene.

The first time they had met, they were at each other's throat. The second encounter was not that pleasant either. And if anything he wanted to avoid the third one. He didn't need any drama right now, not when his poor stomach demanded to be fed. He shrugged the thought off as he continued walking home, thinking of the foods that he'd prepare for himself soon.

* * *

"Flowers coming in, make a way!" shouted the blonde delivery guy who was carrying buckets of fresh flowers that almost spilled out of the box. The customers quickly shuffled away from his path.

It was Sunday. Saturday had gone on smoothly for him, like always, he'd gone to work and met up with Kuroko for dinner, nothing out of ordinary had happened. And he was hoping Saturday would roll on smoothly as well.

"Oh they're here? Okay bring them in, Wakamatsu." said Kagami as he opened the door to the storage room, assisting the blonde haired guy as he took some of the bucket from his hands. They quickly set the heavy buckets properly on the floor of the room.

"Brat, long time no see!" Kagami startled a bit as Wakamatsu pat his back rather strongly, but in a friendly way. Seriously this dude can be too harsh sometimes.

"Yeah, been a while. I'm working night shifts now. You will have to deal with Sakurai on weekday mornings. I bet you've met him already, right?"

"That small apologetic dude? Man, I think he's scared of me. He kept on apologizing and bowing every seconds. Am I that scary?" Wakamatsu voiced his worries.

Kagami laughed lightheartedly. "Nahh, he's like that with everyone. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Suddenly the door to the office at the back of the shop opened and Sakurai came out, approaching Kagami, before his gaze fell on Wasamatsu. His eyes widened as he gave out a quick yelp and quickly went back to where he just came from.

"Ouch," said Wakamatsu shortly as he looked sadly at the closed door.

Kagami just laughed it off.

Wakamatsu might be loud, but he's actually nice. Perhaps just a little bit too harsh, and because of that, he's often misunderstood. Just like himself. Kagami made a mental note to explain that to the poor terrified Sakurai.

They chatted for a bit, catching up with each other for awhile Kagami signed the delivery papers and check the new stock to make sure that everything was in a good condition. When everything seemed to be alright Wakamatsu excused himself, resuming his delivery to other places in town.

That's when Akashi came out from the office, approaching Kagami and asked; "Taiga, are you free tonight? I need you to watch the shop. I hate to assign last minute task like this, but I need to be away for an urgent matter. It's Sunday and Ryou can't handle the shop by himself."

Akashi looked impassive as always, but something from his tone told him that something was troubling him. Besides it's not like Akashi to give a sudden task like this. Kagami gave a reassuring smile.

"Well, it can't be helped then. Leave it to me."

* * *

It was as hectic as they had expected it would be on weekends.

The shop bells kept ringing as the customers came and left. It's not until the sun finally set that the crowd died down a bit. Now there was only a pair of married couple in the shop, currently assisted by Sakurai to get reference on their orders.

Kagami took this time to wipe the window glass in front of the shop before another horde of customer came in their peak hour about an hour or so. He forgot to clean it this morning as customers kept barging in since the moment they opened the business. Kagami took out the glass wiper and the glass cleaner spray from the drawers and began cleaning the window from inside. He did his job quickly and once he'd finished, he went out of the shop to wipe the outer side of the glass.

"So noisy outside," he sighed.

It was totally different from the peaceful surrounding inside. Akashi's florist is on the same row with convenient store, restaurants and cafes; not on the main side of the town, but it is close enough to hear the chatters, the sound of the traffic and the blasting music coming out from the clubs. One can even see the tall buildings and the flashy signs from here. Kagami likes the atmosphere of the town at night but sometimes it's just too overwhelming for him. He's always had been more of an early bird than a night owl.

Kagami continued his job. He faced the shop as he sprayed the glass and began to wipe it clean, occasionally humming some random songs. He was just about to spray for the second time when he felt a tap on his left shoulder.

Kagami jerked out of response as he quickly turned to his left side, almost spraying a random pedestrian in the process whom in return shot him an angry look. Kagami apologized while bowing repetitively until the guy had passed. Looks like Sakurai's habit is rubbing off on him. He scratched his his head in confusion as he kept looking to his left side, searching for the person who had tapped him. Was he imagining things?

"Oi."

Kagami dropped the spray, startled by the deep voice coming from behind him.

"Tsk. You're so clumsy."

"What?! Who.." Kagami turned to his behind while knitting his eyebrows "..you?!"

Sighing, Aomine picked up the spray laying on the ground and handed it to Kagami who looked furious at the sudden disturbance.

"You're welcome."

Kagami's incoming insult was cut off. "Uh, thanks." Kagami was confused now as he took the sprayer from the tanned hand. Why was he mad just now? Oh right, no reason. He just dislikes this guy.

"Why did you do that?" Kagami seethed.

"Do what?"

"That.. tapping thing."

"Can't I?"

"Of course you can't! I'm working, if you want something say it properly. What if I accidentally sprayed that poor guy just now, huh?"

"Then I'll laugh." Aomine smirked in amusement, imagining the situation.

"What?! God, I really can't handle you. Fuck off."

Kagami waited for Aomine to go away so that he could resume his job, but the bluenette just stood there.

"What do you want?" Kagami looked seriously irritated by now.

"My order."

"Then go inside the shop. There's someone by the counter, see? Just go inside and he'll give your order." Kagami pointed at Sakurai.

Aomine looked like he wasn't going to move at all, lips still smirking. Kagami would love to smear that smirk on the pavement.

"What?! Do you want to be escorted inside?"

"Will you escort me inside if I said I want to?"

This man was ridiculous. "No fucking way I will."

Aomine just chuckled. And then he continued looking at Kagami, as if he was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why are you still standing here?!"

"I don't know. To annoy you, I guess."

"The fuck?! Why?"

"Because it's kind of fun."

Kagami must look at the peak of his patience right now as Aomine quickly made his way inside.

_'Fucking jerk! What the hell is his problem?'_ Kagami just glared as Aomine approached Sakurai. He inhaled deeply, before continuing his interrupted task. He sprayed the window angrily, and wiped every corner of the glass until it was clean.

Since he was facing the interior of the shop, Kagami couldn't help but glance at the tanned skin male occasionally.

Aomine was dressed in suit. Come to think of it, isn't he always in suit? First time they'd met Aomine had worn a blazer. When he'd come to the shop a few days ago he was in vest and tie. His shoes was always polished. His suit was ironed neatly. His hair was slightly slicked back. Every time Kagami met him, the slightly taller guy always seemed to be smartly dressed. What's up with that? And how come he just realised that now?

Wait. Why the hell should he?!

_'That jerk can dress in diamonds and I won't give a fuck',_ Kagami corrected his thought.

But still, isn't it weird? Kagami let his thoughts ponder as he continued wiping.

Apart from the suits, why was he purchasing flowers EVERY SINGLE DAY? Well actually everyday since the last 3 weeks or so. Since Akashi told him to make an arrangement on daily basis because there was a customer asking for it. This freaking customer whom actually in front of him at the moment, talking to Sakurai while gesturing to the flower arrangement Kagami made for him hours ago, probably complaining. Are the flowers and smart suit meant for his job? Is he working at a hotel? Or at a high class restaurant perhaps? A model? Or is he just a rich guy? To whom is those flowers meant for?

Then he remembered their encounter from two days ago. That clingy girl.

_ 'Ahh I see.. For her.'_

Kagami suddenly felt alarmed. He wondered if Aomine recognized him that day. It was kind of embarrassing, the way he ran away like that. Well he wasn't exactly running, but he was walking so fast that it was so freaking obvious he wanted to get away from the bluenette. He didn't know what he was thinking. The guy didn't say anything just now though, so he must didn't notice him back then, right? Kagami sighed gratefully.

"What are you so pleased about?"

Kagami almost chocked on air. Thankfully he was holding the sprayer tightly now, as a precaution from the previous incident.

"Can you please stop doing that?"_ 'Damn, I thought only Kuroko can pull this kind of shit. Are they related or what?'_

"It's not my fault that you're daydreaming all the time."

"I was not daydreaming, I was just thinking!"

"Yeah right. By the way, where were you two nights ago?"

_'Shit.'_

"Uh, at home. Why?" Kagami has been told that he's a bad liar, but to hell with that.

Aomine eyed Kagami suspiciously.

"Really? Because I thought I saw you somewhere."

"You must have been mistaken."

Aomine kept looking at Kagami, as if reading his mind. Kagami continued his work, feeling intimidated by the intense gaze.

"Nevermind then," said the bluenette after a while, glancing at his watch. "I have to go. Bye Taiga. And stop thinking, it doesn't fit you."

"Asshole. And don't call me- ugh forget it." said Kagami as Aomine walked across the street.

Kagami finished his job quickly and made his way to the shop, his eyebrows raised at the sight of terrified looking Sakurai.

"Kagami-san. I'm really sorry but, that customer just now, he wanted me to send you his complain. I'm sorry for having to tell you this, but he said-"

"Don't want to hear it." Kagami casually cut it off as he went to put the cleaning tools in the drawer, not even bothered to care as Sakurai went on another frantic 'I'm sorry' rants.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of boring, but don't worry, things will start to get more interesting in the upcoming chapters, I think. ^^'  
**

**I seriously love and cherish all the characters in Kurobasu that I feel I might ended giving most of them small roles in this fanfic ****and even pair up some of them. I'm sorry If you guys might not like that.  
This story is still AoKaga centered tho** ｡◕‿◕｡

**Oh and I got myself a beta reader for this story. Yay! Thanks Deadpool-kun for willing to help me, I'm eternally grateful :D**

**And lastly, I want to say thanks to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. **  
**You guys have no idea how it made me happy :'D **❤

**Thanks a lot! **

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta by Deadpool-kun :)**

* * *

"Kagami-kun, why didn't you answer my calls yesterday?"

Kagami almost chocked on the water that he just drank. It took every restrains in him not to spurt the water at the other passengers in the train who was looking at him with a frightened look. It took quite a while before Kagami finally managed to swallow a huge gulp of the liquid down his throat.

"Kuroko..." said Kagami with a hoarse voice. "I know you have a weak presence, but at least please choose a correct timing," he looked at the pale looking boy standing next to him annoyingly while rubbing his throat.

"I apologize, Kagami-kun. You haven't answered my question though."

Right. That. His phone had ran out of batteries and Kagami had been rushing this morning. Something was wrong with his washing machine and because of that he had been running late. When he'd unplugged his phone from the charger and checked it hastily, he'd noticed that there were 8 missed calls from Kuroko but he was in a rush to contact him right away. He'd made a mental note to text Kuroko later when he managed to catch the train in time. Looks like he had forgotten to do that and now the pale haired guy demanded for an answer.

"Sorry about that, I put my phone in silent mode when I worked yesterday, and then my phone ran out of batteries. I just charged it this morning. I saw your missed calls but I forgot to contact you back. Why did you call me?"

"I was stranded in the middle of nowhere."

"What?! How?"

"I went to visit my relatives last night. It seems that I had taken the wrong bus on the way home. I thought that it was the usual one that I always took, but I must had looked at the bus number wrongly. I only noticed when it brought me to an unfamiliar forest area, so I asked the bus driver to stop and drop me there. I should have asked him to left me at a town or something instead of a quiet road near the woods with hardly anyone in sight, so it was my fault."

"Gosh, Kuroko. I'm so sorry!" the guilty look was obvious on Kagami's face. Kagami had no transport, but he definitely would do something if he knew it. "Then what did you do? How did you manage to get home?"

"Akashi-kun fetched me."

"Akashi? Which Akashi?" Kagami tried to remember any of their classmates or fellow students with the family name Akashi but he couldn't think of anything.

"Your boss."

"Oh Akash- WAIT WHAT?"

"When I couldn't reach you, I contacted him so that he could pass the phone to you. But instead he said he'd pick me so I just said okay," said Kuroko in a matter-of-fact tone like it was not a big deal.

"WHAT?! B-but-but.."

""Kagami-kun, please don't stutter."

"I didn't stutter! It's just... I mean.. Akashi.. picked you up.." Kagami didn't know how to process the information he just received.

_'So that's why Akashi rushed out of the shop last night! But why didn't Akashi tell me and ask me to go pick Kuroko __up __instead of going through the troubles himself?'_ Kagami frowned.

"Do you guys know each other? And how do you have his phone number?!"

"I've visited your workplace a couple of times, Kagami-kun. Of course I know him. And he gave his number to me on the first day we met."

"Oh right, he did."

Kagami remembered Kuroko's first visit to the shop. Come to think of it, apart from his number, didn't Akashi give Kuroko flowers too that day? At that time Kagami had guessed that Akashi was just trying a new tactic to lure a potential customer so he'd shrugged it off.

"I think I missed something here. It was very nice of him that to pick you up and I'll thank him later for that but why did he do that?" Kagami knew that Akashi is not the kind of guy who would do random act of kindness if it didn't benefit him in a way. "Were you two close? I know that he asked about you occasionally and you asked about him sometimes too but are you guys friends with each other?"

Kuroko looked at him straight in the eyes. "Kagami-kun, you can be so dense sometimes."

"Wha- hey what do you mean by that?!"

"Oh, we're here. Kagami-kun, let's go," said Kuroko nonchalantly as he disembarked from the train, Kagami trailing behind him.

"Hey, don't change the topic! Kuroko! Wait for me!" yelled Kagami as he struggled to chase the smaller guy who was walking through the impatient crowd effortlessly.

* * *

_'They're attracted to each other all of this while. How come I never noticed__ it__?! Now that I realise it I have to admit that it is kind of obvious. God Kagami, you ARE dense.'_ Kagami facepalmed himself.

"Kagami-kun, stop thinking about it. You should be concentrating in class."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kagami straightened himself into a more comfortable position, and focused his gaze on the lecturer's slideshow.

Kuroko had been filling him up with what happened between him and Akashi on their way to class. Apparently they hadn't declared yet but they had made clear their feelings towards each other. What's weird is that Kagami was present on most of their encounters but he failed to notice anything happened between those two, even if the pair had been extremely direct in their approach. He wonders what other things he had been missing due to that thickhead of him.

Kagami sighed. He couldn't concentrate after all.

Monday was a tiring day, like always. They had classes from morning till night. Kagami used to have three night classes, but now he only has one night class which is on Monday. He didn't know whether to be grateful for that, because he had gotten used with his previous schedule. Night classes are kind of convenient for him, especially when it comes to eating. He would eat with Kuroko before the night class and then he would eat again on the way home. If there was no night class he probably would have to go out just to eat his favourite cheeseburger at his favourite fast food restaurant, which is too troublesome. Besides he's not really fond of going out at night, so he's kind of grateful for his part time job, because he wouldn't know what to do if he's free at night time. Probably just loitering around his apartment watching movies.

Before Kagami went home that night, Kuroko had given him a pretty package. A thank you gift for Akashi, or so he said. Kuroko slapped his hand away when he tried to pried open and take a look at the content. After making him promise that he wouldn't take a peek, Kuroko bid him goodbye and got off the train. Kagami waved him off and glanced at his watch. It was about 11 p.m. If he was quick enough he could make it to the shop before it closed at 12 p.m. and gave the present to Akashi right away. He didn't want to carry that cute looking package to the shop the next day.

When the train arrived at the station, Kagami quickly got off and made his way out of the trains station towards the direction of the town, which is the opposite way from his apartment.

He was walking in a fast pace through the row of shops when he suddenly stopped in his track. Apparently he just stumbled upon Aomine fucking Daiki. **AGAIN.**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." muttered the redhead in disbelief as he watched Aomine came out of a restaurant just in front of him, hands in his pocket, walking rather lazily. The bluenette then stopped and gazed upwards at the sky. Kagami didn't know why but he just stood there, watching as the bluenette closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He stayed like that for a while, and then he glanced at the restaurant he just came from. It looked like he was waiting for someone.

Kagami cussed at himself for being distracted. So he saw Aomine. So what? Not that they were on good terms or whatever. And Kagami still needed to get to the shop in time. Kagami was just about to shrug it off and walk pass him, when not one but two girls came out of the restaurant and approached Aomine in a rather too friendly way. Kagami frowned. Was one of them Aomine's girlfriend from the other day? Kagami squinted his eyes in to observe the girls more clearly.

Nope, definitely different girls.

_'What the fuck__?__! Is he cheating?! What a sick bastard!' _

One of the girls hugged Aomine from behind and Aomine turned to her, instantly flashing her a smile. Aomine took the other girl's hand, gently kissing it and they all walked together in front of Kagami, laughing occasionally and shamelessly.

Kagami gaped in shock as he watched them. Somehow the scene made Kagami felt really upset. He really didn't like a casanova attitude Aomine was showing. Kagami knew that he shouldn't care and shouldn't pry into other people business, but still, he felt like punching Aomine in that moment for being such an asshole.

He might dislike that guy but he'd never expected him to be this low. How could he cheat? Playing with a person's feeling is just plain mean. Kagami suddenly turned into a foul mood as he trailed slowly behind them, keeping his distance. It's not like he wanted to stalk them or anything, coincidentally they were heading towards the same way, and just like that other night, Kagami didn't feel like making them aware of his presence.

They were at the end of the row of shops when the three of them made a turn to the left row and gone from his sights. Kagami's eyes widened in realisation.

_'That way, isn't that...'_

Kagami quickened his steps as he went to look at the direction they were heading.

His doubts were confirmed when the lively sight greeted him.

In front of him, there was a happening row of shops, with flashy signs and heart shaped banners and billboards, mostly decorated in pink and red LEDs.

His face fell.

**They were heading towards a row of love hotels.**

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, it'll get better ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta by the awesome Deadpool-kun. Thanks! :D**

* * *

The bell of the florist rang.

"Irrashaimase. Oh it's Daiki. You're a bit late today. Come in," said Akashi.

Kagami didn't bother to steal a glance as he continued concentrating on his job making arrangements of flowers for a wedding occasion, an order they just had received. His grip on the scissors became slightly tighter upon hearing the name Akashi just called.

The deep voice sighed deeply."Yeah, I slept in."

"Not working tonight?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe, if I feel like working."

"Of course. Come take a look at your order."

They went to the display rack at the corner of the shop while talking to each other. Kagami decided that whatever they were talking about was not his business, and so he shut his hearing by focusing on the task in hand. Not for long though, as Akashi called for him all of a sudden.

"Taiga, come here a second."

Kagami reluctantly obeyed.

"What is it?"

"The customer said that the flowers cuttings are a bit uneven. Can you fix it now?"

Aomine immediately cut in."Wait, there's no need. I don't want any alteration made by other people, especially him," Aomine smirked at Kagami, expecting him to fume at the remark as Aomine often finds it amusing.

Kagami, who was still a little upset with what he'd seen yesterday, didn't even try to bicker or even glare at Aomine like he always does. He just kept quiet as he took the bouquet from Akashi, then brought it to the counter to be fixed. His face remained impassive. Aomine frowned at Kagami's lack of respond.

"What do you mean other people? He's the one who's been making all of your flowers arrangements, Daiki," Akashi suddenly spoke.

Confused, Aomine shot Akashi a dumbfounded look.

"All the bouquets I ordered...? He...? Made it...?"

"Yes he made it. Don't look so surprised. His name is Kagami, by the way."

"Yeah.. Yeah, I know what his name is," said Aomine as he walked passed Akashi, completely ignoring him now that his attention was all focused on Kagami.

The working space at the back of the shop where Kagami was currently at is made of of counters arranged in the shaped of an 'L'. It's filled with lots of cutting and decorating tools, box of flower fragrances and sprayers, reference books, stacks of colourful ribbons and wrappers and trays of flowers that are all neatly arranged in that small space.

Kagami was reaching for a pair of cutters when he heard heavy footsteps approach behind him.

"Sorry, only workers allowed at this area."

Kagami heard the footstep stop and made a turn around the working space, only to find the tanned male standing across the counter, facing him.

"Why didn't you tell me that it's you?"

"Why should I?" replied Kagami nonchalantly, not even looking at the bluenette.

Aomine glared at the redhead.

"What's up with you tonight? Are you on PMS or what?"

Kagami felt his vein throb at the question but he reined in his temper and continued giving Aomine a silent treatment while proceeding to loosen the bouquet wrapper.

Somewhat knowledge of his flowers being used to seduce and lure girl made he feel bitter, just like the the ones Aomine had bought before this. One of the things that made him happy working as a florist is the fact that his flowers are able to brighten up other people's day. Aomine, however uses it for all the wrong reasons. He hates Aomine for that.

Aomine sighed at the lack of reaction. He leaned forward, setting his elbow on the counter and resting his chin in the cupped palm, looking up at Kagami.

"What's this? You're not fun anymore."

Feeling uncomfortable with the attention he had been receiving from the other guy, Kagami quickly proceeded with his job fixing the bouquet, cutting here and there, and presented it to Aomine for approval.

"Is this okay?"

"Cut a bit more, here," said Aomine, his slender index finger moved forward to point at the flower stem, accidentally brushed against Kagami's hand in the process. Kagami jolted from the touch and quickly pulled his hand, his eyes widened and his face slightly flustered. He looked at his hand. Did he just feel some sort of electricity there?

_'What the fuck..'_

"What's the matter?"

Aomine's deep voice startled him and he lowered his hands. Kagami gaze moved upward to catch Aomine looking at him with such an unreadable look, a look that was so deep Kagami felt like Aomine could see through him. He quickly drifted his eyes downward.

"Nothing."

Kagami shrugged off the weird feelings as he fixed the flowers like Aomine had ordered.

"Is this okay now?" Kagami brought back his gaze to the blue orbs.

"Yeah," he nodded. He didn't even look at the bouquet as he did, his eyes fixated on Kagami with a slight frown, as if questioning something.

Kagami pretended not to notice the awkward atmosphere surrounding them and wrapped the bouquet neatly. When he was done, he requested Aomine to go to the counter as he passed the bouquet to Akashi for the payment. He wasted no time, returning to the order he'd been working before he was called earlier to avoid Aomine's intense gaze on him.

Kagami was just going to resume his job when he glanced to the front of the shop. There was a young woman there, looking hesitant to enter. One of her hand was already on the doorknob, eyes peering inside with her brows knitted. Kagami raised a brow, questioning.

The cash register made a noise, indicating the payment was done. After a quick farewell to Akashi, Aomine turned around with the bouquet on his hand, facing the door as he started to make a way out of the shop. That's when the woman finally decided to come in.

"Irrashaimase," said Akashi politely.

"Ah sorry, I was just..." She didn't finished his sentence as she shifted her gaze from Akashi to Aomine. "Aomine-kun? You're Aomine-kun, right?"

_'What? Another girl?' _Kagami frowned.

"Yeah, that's me. What is it?"

"You're not.. umm.. working tonight?"

Kagami caught Aomine smiling charmingly at the girl upon hearing the word 'working'. The bluenette glanced at his branded watch.

"I'll be there in about 3 hours."

_'In about 3 hours? That's 11pm. Who the fuck starts working __at 11pm?' _

"Oh that's really good then," the woman really looked pleased, from the way she smiled and blushed.

Aomine noticed her reaction. He walked to her, closing their distance. His hand reached up, and he gently tucked her hair behind her ear rather seductively. He grinned smugly when the woman turned a shade redder.

Kagami felt his stomach clench in disgust and hatred from watching the scene.

_'Now he flirts with the girl he just met in the shop publicly? How inappropriate! But it's not that I care anyway.'_

Kagami whirled around, deciding that it was time to stop witnessing the whole thing. He didn't want to see all that. He didn't need to see all that. It'd ruin his day.

He was just reaching for the wrapping paper when he heard Aomine's deep voice and immediately froze in his action.

"Do you want me to entertain you later?" he asked in a raspy voice.

_'En-entertain?' _His grip on the wrapper tightened.

"W-would you?" despite the stutter, glee bubbled up in her voice. "Well... then, yes please, I'd like to have you if you're not booked for the night. My friend said that you give a good.. err.. service. Despite the high price you charged."

_'Book for the night? Good service? Price? What?!'_

Kagami turned around quickly, just at the right time to see the pair made their way to the door. Their chatters were no longer registered in his mind as it was too preoccupied processing the information he had just received.

Late night working time. The girls he had been seen with. The way they clung to him. The seductive gestures. The way he flirted just now. Book. Price. Entertain. Good service.

And of course, the love hotel.

His eyes widened as the realisation struck him. Everything fell to their places. Everything made sense now.

Kagami's jaw dropped.

**Aomine Daiki is a prostitute.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the revie****ws, follows and favs. You guys made my days :'D *attack hug*  
**

******Beta by Deadpool-kun! ^^  
**

* * *

"Hwaaarrghhh~"

Kagami yawned loudly as he walked down the street to his apartment. One could mistake him as sleepwalking or even drunk from his staggering and his half-lidded eyes. The fact that it was about** 4 a.m. in the morning **was not helping either.

It was Wednesday and Kagami was supposed to work his night shift as usual.

That's what he'd thought too before Akashi suddenly pushed him into a van full of flower bouquets when he'd just stepped a foot inside the shop. Kagami's shock and confusion was later answered when Akashi had explained that he needed Kagami to go help out setting the flowers for a fragrance launching event at the city tomorrow's morning. It's supposed to be Akashi's job and besides Kagami doesn't know much about what to do so he began to protest.

"Taiga. Please."

Had he just heard Akashi, his boss of all people, beg? Kagami had frowned.

Intrigued by Akashi's out-of-character behaviour, he'd taken a peek at the shop out of instinct and seen Kuroko inside it, waving at him.

He'd sighed.

"You guys owe me one," he'd said with a pout.

Akashi had nodded in rare overenthusiasm, patting Kagami's shoulder as a sign of gratification and then he'd slid the van door close.

The venue was actually quite far as it'd taken him approximately 1 hour to get there. Thankfully the driver whom had been in charge of the delivery was none other than Wakamatsu, so at least Kagami had thought he wouldn't be bored on the way.

It's not that bad actually, finally having an out-of-shop job task. Kagami had learned a lot of things, and Akashi had been very helpful too as he'd told Kagami what he needed to do in details when they'd talked over the phone. Apparently he didn't need to do much, he'd had to supervise the whole setting up and also give instruction on how to maintain the flowers condition. He'd also needed to take care of the flowers and helped the designer team in case the need any opinions or questions regarding the flower decorations.

The only setback to it was the waiting. First, because he was too early he'd had to wait for the set up teams. After the teams had come he'd needed to wait until the whole setting finished, which means waiting for the team of event organizer to set up the stage and the platforms and for the designer team to decorate the whole place. The flowers were the finishing touch.

By the time the they had finished, it was already 3 a.m. It was a good thing that the next day was his supposed day off from work.

Akashi had picked him up right away and said that he'd pay for the overtime. Remembering that he needed to buy milk for breakfast the next morning, Kagami had asked to be dropped at the 24 hours mart near his apartment. At first Akashi had wanted to wait for him in the car but he'd left after Kagami had insisted to walk to his apartment by himself. Kagami is not a girl to be worried over.

So that is how he ended walking at the street at 4 in the morning like a drunkard.

_'Just a little more..'_ The gates were just a few meter forward. He could see it from here.

Kagami yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a figure in front of him. That figure was heading towards him, and then stopped infront of the apartment gates. Kagami frowned.

_'Why did he stop there? Why is he looking this way?'_

Kagami suddenly became alarmed.

_'Fuck. Please don't tell me it's a mugger.'_

Kagami panicked. He fisted his hands, preparing himself to attack in case what he feared comes true. Kagami doesn't like to fight but that doesn't mean that he's weak. He secured his sling bag, afraid that it might get snatched because his wallet and some other important things were inside.

It had just become clear to Kagami how dangerous the street could be at 4 in the morning. He should have accepted Akashi's offer to drive him home. There was no one around and his visions were only assisted by the dim street lights. He couldn't see that person's face clearly but he was positive that person could see him because Kagami passed a streetlamp just now.

Kagami became closer to the suspicious person, when the dark figure finally spoke in that deep familiar voice of him.

"What are you doing outside this late?"

_'HAH? Wait. That voice, is that..'_

Out of confusion and curiosity, Kagami took out a mini torchlight from the pocket of his bag, switched it on and brought the light to the other person's face, making the person jolt in surprise, covering his eyes with his arm from being blinded by the sudden brightness.

"What the fuck?!"

"Aomine?"

"Yeah, it's me, idiot! Turn off that thing! What the hell.."

"Sorry, you scared me a little there. I thought you were a mugger. Just making sure..." said Kagami as he turned off the torchlight and stuffed it back inside his bag.

"Idiot! If I were a mugger you'd be dead by now for pulling that kind of shit. Are you drunk or what? I saw you stagger on the way here."

"I'm not drunk! I was just sleepy! And what are you doing here?!"

"Tsk, I'm the one who supposed to ask that. I live here."

Aomine's answer took Kagami by surprise.

"Here? This apartment?"

"No, here as in the middle of the road there. God, how dumb can you be? Of course I mean the apartment."

Kagami ignored the insults as he replied rather loudly. "No way! I live here too!"

"Be quiet! Everyone is sleeping. Are you sure you're not drunk?"

Aomine inched closer to Kagami, trying to detect if there was any alcoholic smell coming from the other guy.

"Dude, too close!" Kagami quickly shoved him off out of reflex.

"Hmm, you don't smell suspicious."

"Of course I don't! I told you I don't drink."

"Yeah, yeah. Just stop shouting, you're so noisy. So you live here too?" Aomine walked past the gates and began to make his way to the apartment's elevator. Kagami followed him.

"Yeah I do. Weird, we live in the same apartment but I don't think I've bumped into you before."

"It's not that weird." Aomine pressed the elevator button.

"It's not?"

Kagami's question left unanswered as the elevator door opened and they both got in.

Aomine pressed the level 5 button.

"No way! Same level too? Why the fuck I've never met you?"

Aomine glanced at Kagami. Now he was also startled by the coincidence, but he shrugged it off. It's really not that odd actually.

"We have different lifestyle, different schedule."

"What?"

"I sleep during the day. I'm the exact opposite of people like you who wakes up in the morning and sleep at night. My day start at night. If it's not because of the shop we'll probably never run out into each other."

_'Day start at night...?'_

Kagami's eyes widened in shock as the event from yesterday suddenly struck him. He had forgotten all about it, he was exhausted and he was surprised to meet Aomine, but now all the findings and thoughts from yesterday came rushing to his mind.

Aomine's job.

Kagami blushed feverishly thinking about it. Suddenly he felt extremely uncomfortable from being alone with Aomine in that small space. Thankfully the elevator stopped as they arrived to their floor. Aomine walked out without even glancing at him.

Kagami followed after him, brows furrowing as he watched the man from behind. Yes, Kagami hates Aomine sometimes for being a prick but he also can't help upsetting over Aomine's job preference. Without thinking he voiced out his thought.

"Why... Why did you choose that job?"

His voice was low, as if he was mumbling to himself, but Aomine's hearing was sharp enough to hear it as the tanned male stopped in his track.

"So you know my job, huh? Did Akashi told you? Tsk. People like you are always judgmental." Answered Aomine without even looking at Kagami. His voice sounded disappointed, somehow.

"There's a lot of job you can take you know, if you keep looking."

"It pays a lot."

"But there are other ways to make money! Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Aomine sighed. "Why do you care, anyway? It's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

"Of course it's wrong!"

Aomine turned to Kagami, his stare was intense enough to make anyone shit in their pants, but not Kagami. Kagami was too upset and concerned to be bothered.

"It's not like being a host is illegal! It's not like being a host is a disgraceful thing! And even if it is, it's none of your business!"

"I didn't say that... Wait, what?"

Aomine sighed for the second time.

"It's not that bad of a job actually. I mean, girls kind of dig me and I have a reputation there. It's a very easy way to make money and I am in need of money, so I this is the best option I have." Aomine tried to explain himself. He didn't even know why he felt obliged to do so. Usually he doesn't give a damn about what other people think about him, but not Kagami. Somehow he just didn't want Kagami to get the wrong idea about what he does. He didn't even know why.

Kagami just look at him with a confused look.

"Wait... So you're a host."

Now it was Aomine's turn to be confused.

"I thought you knew my job?" Questioned the bluenette with knitted brows.

_'Yeah, and I thought you're a prostitute! So Aomine's not a prostitute?!'_

Kagami felt a sudden relief when he realized that Aomine is not what he thought he was. But that means that he had made a terrible accusation at the guy, and he felt really ashamed for doing it.

"I-I.. I misunderstood." Said Kagami, nervousness hinted in his voice as he quickly made his way past Aomine to the door of his apartment unit.

"Wait a sec... What did you thought my job is, actually?" Aomine quickly followed him, noticing that Kagami was trying to get away from him and the topic they'd been discussing.

Kagami took out his keys and quickly opened his door. Aomine was faster however as he quickly blocked Kagami, his hand effectively slammed shut the door close again.

"Answer me, Kagami."

Kagami looked at Aomine with an awkward and nervous smile.

"Please don't be mad. I thought you were... uhh.. you know.."

"What?" Asked Aomine impatiently.

"Uhmm.."

Kagami couldn't bring himself to said the word. His face was obvious enough, however, as he started to blush and look at anywhere but at Aomine with that guilty look on his face. Aomine got it right away.

"YOU THOUGHT I'M A WHORE? WHAT THE FUCK, KAGAMI?"

Kagami panicked as guilt consumed him. No one deserves such an accusation, not even Aomine. Kagami suddenly felt really bad for even thinking about it in the first place. He quickly blurted out an apology, shouting as he did.

"I'M SORRY! I misunderstood! I mean I didn't mean to accuse you that way but every time I met you you kind of give me that vibe and yesterday I heard that girl said that she booked you and pay your service and I'm like 'what the fuck what profession can be booked?' and then I thought prostitution because I saw you went into a row full of love hotel and what people do at places like that if not 'that' and then there's this girl clinging so close to you as if you were hers and then there's two girls at the same time so i make that assumption! I'm sorry!"

"Huh, what?" Aomine is not that bright either to process the whole thing Kagami blurted. But he caught some of the things and couldn't help but wonder how many times had Kagami bumped into him before and yet the redhead had never said anything.

Kagami inhaled deeply before speaking again in a much more understandable pace. "What I meant to say is that, I shouldn't make dumb assumptions like that. It was stupid of me to even think about it in the first place. Sorry."

Aomine sighed again, then scratched his head in exasperation. _'This guy..'_

"Just... don't jump to conclusions like that ever again, you hear me? You're very terrible at guessing, damn it. You're lucky it was me. If it was another person he would have punched you in the face for such a heavy accusation."

"I know, I won't."

"Good then."

"But, I'm still confused. Why were you heading to love hotels?" Kagami looked unsure as he asked.

"You never step foot on that side of the town haven't you? The love hotels are just the front row, idiot. If you walk further you would see clubs, clothing outlets and even gadget shops on the next row to the west."

Clubs. Clothings. Gadgets. Yeah he probably will never go there anyway as he has no interest in the things Aomine just mentioned.

"But then, what a host does? Isn't it kind of the same thing as.. you know?" Kagami is not exposed to the night life activities so he really had no clue.

"Of course its not the same thing you idiot! I don't give sex service! I just get paid by flirting with girls, that's all!"

"Oh okay, okay I get it!"

Kagami involuntarily blushed at the word sex, making Aomine try his best not to burst out laughing and retain his angry face.

He unlocked his door again, excusing himself before asking another stupid question that might anger the bluenette even more.

"So uhh.. I guess I see you arou-hey!"

Kagami couldn't even stop the bluenette as the later made his way inside like he owns the damn place.

"So this is where you live?"

"Hey who gave you permission to get in my house? Get out!"

Aomine ignored the question as his sharp eyes scanned the place.

Something is a bit off.

The house seems too... proper. Like a real home, not a bachelor house.

Although the furniture are not that much, they are arranged neatly. No dirty clothes or dirty anything in sight. Everything seemed to be in the correct place. There are door mats in front of every doors. The windows are decorated with simple curtains, the cooking utensils are complete, the kitchen look well used but extremely clean and there's tablecloth covering the dinner table. There's some colourful magnets decorating the fridge. The CDs and magazines are stacked neatly at the shelves besides the TV and the place smelled nice.

"This is impossible. Is there a girl living here? You don't look like someone who would have a girlfriend."

"There's no girl in here! And what do you mean by that? Get out from my house!"

"Really? No girl? Then who does the cooking?" Questioned Aomine as he pointed at the kitchen accusingly.

"Do you have anything against a guy who cooks?"

"Whoa you can cook? You should invite me sometimes then, it's been a long time since I eat homemade dinner." Aomine's tone sounded slightly sad as he said this and Kagami noticed it. He just shrugged it off however, thinking that it was just an act.

"Dude, seriously now. I'm very tired. I want to sleep."

Aomine looked at Kagami. He was right, the redhead looked really messed up from the lack of sleep. He suddenly felt kind of bad for intruding. Kind of.

"Fine, fine. I get out now." Said the bluenette as he made his way out.

"Thanks." Kagami accompanied him to the door, and watched him walk to the end of the row, before entering into his own apartment unit.

_'So that's where he lives.'_

Kagami sighed. What a day. If Kagami was not as tired, he would have given some time to ponder over his encounter with Aomine just now, but when Aomine was finally out of his sight, Kagami locked the door and wasted no time as he quickly made a beeline to the bed and slumped himself on top it, drifting off to sleep seconds later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta by Deadpool-kun! Sankyu! :D  
**

* * *

Kagami woke up late at 10 in the morning on Thursday to Kuroko's text.

_Kagami-kun, today's evening class is canceled._

Kagami threw his fist to the air in happiness. He'd been tired lately from a busy schedule and there'd been a long time since he had a whole day off from work and classes. He really needed some time to himself.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he went showered and dressed himself in less than 5 minutes. Kagami has grown used to save water and electricity. He has developed the positive habit after has been living and supporting himself for about 2 years now ever since he left high school. Feeling fresh after a shower, he went to the kitchen to fix a large serving of brunch for himself.

He spent the rest of the day doing things that he hadn't had time to do before. He cleaned his house, did the laundry, changed the bed sheets, did some homework assignment and even went to an evening jog around the park. After that, he made himself his favourite dinner and watched a movie while eating. No one knows about it, but romantic comedy is his guilty pleasure. He'll be damned if anyone knows this side of him.

He went to sleep early that night, to get back all those sleeping hours he'd been missing. It didn't take long before he'd lost into the dreamland.

* * *

The next day, Kagami went to the morning class as usual.

It was Hyuuga sensei's class, and Kagami pitied him as he watched his lecturer trying to hide his miserable state while teaching the class. He looked awful, there were dark circles under his eyes that was obvious despite the glasses he wore and the lecturer even made a couple of mistakes. He snapped when a student pointed it out but apologized a second later after realizing what the student said is true. He really tried to give his best though and despite the tense atmosphere it was indeed a good lecture. He ended the lecture with a sigh, and asking for everyone to pray for his wife's health.

Hyuuga Aida is a lecturer too. She had taught him in his first year here before she got sick. It was not serious back then but apparently the sickness had gotten worse as time passed. She is a great person, very determined and optimistic and Kagami admires her for those traits. To imagine once a bright and active person now lay helplessly in the hospital bed is an unpleasant thought. Kagami wished for her to get well soon, for her own good and also for her husband's sake.

It must be really tough to see your love ones battling for survival when you have no power to do anything about it, isn't it? Kagami never feels that way, he's never been really attached to anyone for him to understand the feelings. And he was really glad because from what he'd witnessed, it looked kind of sucks.

Kagami had friends that he treasured. But that's different. As for parents, he'd never been close with them anyway. His mom died when he was a kid and his father is too busy with work. He rarely spends time with him even when they lived together in America, so that's why he decided to live by himself in Japan.

But then, even if he and his father are not that close, if his father would ever fall ill, he'd be lying if he doesn't feel sad too. He'd probably be flying back to America as soon as he can to be by his father side, even if he has nothing to talk to him. He'd just stand there to let him know that he's not alone.

That must be what Hyuuga sensei was feeling right now, except ten times worse, considering how much he loved her wife.

Kagami sighed and then he looked at Kuroko.

"Kuroko, I'm thinking about paying Hyuuga sensei a visit tomorrow after work. What do you think?"

"Sounds good, Kagami-kun. I'll go to your place at 6pm then so we could walk to the hospital together."

"Sure. I think I'll bake and bring some cookies."

"Should I bake cookies too?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kagami frowned, thinking of the last time he ate Kuroko's hard rock cookies. His gum ached for days after the incident.

"I think so too. Well I'll just bring some apples and oranges then."

"That'll do."

With that they walked to the cafeteria to eat before going to another class.

* * *

Kagami managed to get to the florist on time to work his night shift. He greeted Sakurai as he put on his apron and began doing his work. First thing first, he made a flower arrangement that he knew Aomine will pick later, humming some random song as he was doing it. Without him knowing, he actually anticipated Aomine's visit to the shop.

Okay, so maybe they were not exactly on a good terms and Kagami didn't even think that they can be classified as friends, but he couldn't deny the connection between them. For these past weeks, they kept bumping into each other and even their encounters had not been that pleasant, he had learned a lot about him. Apart from that, let's not ignore the fact that he kept buying and would only buy flowers that was made personally by Kagami, and now that he knew the bluenette is not what he thought he was and practically his neighbour too, his interest was hooked.

Maybe he's not that bad. And if this random meetings keeps on happening, maybe they could be friends. Maybe they will, who knows.

Kagami's thoughts interrupted as a certain bluenette burst into the shop.

Speak of the devil.

Kagami gave the bouquet he just finished to Akashi and then he went to help Sakurai arranging the heavy flower pots in front of the shop. His eyes wandered inside as he worked, wondering what they were talking about.

Was his eyes playing tricks, or did Aomine actually look sad and troubled?

Kagami couldn't hear what he and Akashi were talking about but he saw that Akashi pat his back, as if comforting him. Kagami also noticed that Aomine wasn't his usual self. Usually, one can sense with just a glance that he has presence, and that air of self confidence does not come only from his large build. He gives off an aura that is different from ordinary person with the way he presents himself.

But the Aomine he was looking at right now was like a different person. His shoulders dropped and his body was slightly crouched as if he was carrying a great burden, revealing a fragile side of him which Kagami never expected he had.

Kagami just watched as Aomine made the payment and Akashi gave him a comforting smile once he made a turn towards the shop entrance. Aomine walked out of the door and Kagami expected him to just go pass him, but the bluenette looked up and saw Kagami. He smiled slightly at Kagami just to acknowledge his presence and then he walked across the street.

Kagami just stood there, watching as the bluenette went out of his sight. He was stunned by the sadness in that smile. Aomine looked so hurt. Somehow it tugged at Kagami's heart, making him want to go after him and tell him that everything is going to be alright even if he had no idea what had been bothering the tanned male. Kagami made a mental note to ask Akashi about that later, as he slowly resumed his task.

When he and Sakurai finished the job, he walked in and asked Akashi out of pure curiosity.

"No complains today?"

"No."

For the first time, that answer bothered him. He was hoping that Aomine would complain, just so he knew that everything is alright with the other guy.

Kagami sighed as he continued working, the thing he wanted to ask Akashi about was long forgotten as he became immersed in his task.

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the short chapter ^^' But don't worry, there will be more story progress in the next one :D  
**


End file.
